Star Wars  Dark Knights
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: One Young Woman's Search For Her Mother Leads Her To A Possible Truth About The Origins Of The Jedi Order
1. Episode I

_Okay, I was challenged a while ago to right a Star Wars story, and I just got around to it, this is my first one, give me a chance._

Star Wars - Dark Knights

In the long dark years after the Galactic Empire formed, the foul stench of civil war rained down on just about every planet in the Old Republic as the once powerful Jedi had been forced to scatter across the dark void between the stars, some formed a loose coalition to fight the dark Empire, while others immersed them selves in the study of the force and it's secrets.

On a forgotten world on galactic rim stood a single monastery in the middle of an over grown forest deep in the heat of a rain forest, as a small group, yet of powerful Jedi worked in isolation away from the troubles of the galaxy in an effort to uncover the truth behind the force, what is it? Where does it come from? And does it exist in other galaxies or just unique to this dwarf galaxy in a heavily populated galactic cluster?

Deep inside the ancient building it echoed with the sounds of the powerful lightsabers, the traditional weapon of the Order of the Jedi as the young men and women practiced their sabre skills against drones. In a dark corner a young woman practiced her skills with the unusual colour blade, in the old days the crystal colour was determined by the rank of it's holder… now in the new era the colour was chosen by the wielder of the weapon its self. The powerful young apprentice moved around in the dark corner barely illuminated by the blade its self casting an eerie shadow over her soft features as her concentration was evident in her grey eyes.

"Very good young ones, that will be all for today… Mila, remain behind for a moment"

Releasing the energy of the weapon, it retracted back into it's curved black hilt as she removed the blind fold and awaited for the trainees to leave the chambers. Slowly the master walked towards her with the focus of a age old Master.

"You have progressed beyond those around you my dear… there is no more we can teach you"

"I have more to learn Master"

"Indeed you do, but you can learn no more from myself or the others"

"What are you saying Master?"

With a slight smile he looked down at the young apprentice and placed his hand on her left shoulder as he replied, carefully choosing his words.

"You now face a choice… you may remain and train one of your former class… or leave this world for what ever the force has for you. It can only be your choice Mila, I can no longer make that choice for you. However be mindful of the Jedi, they will not approve of your training and the Sith may attempt to recruit you to their cause"

"But Master, I am not ready…"

"Mila, you are one of the most powerful of our kind… someday you will make a great warrior. To tell you the truth Mila, many of the Masters here are some what afraid of your abilities. You have an uncanny way with the force my dear that very few Masters could ever reach. We have discussed this in great detail and we feel you have achieved the rank of Master, maybe even beyond that we can not be sure, you have a lot to meditate on my dear… take what ever time you need"

A large smile appeared over her face as the only words she header was 'You have achieved the rank of Master' she knew it was unheard of for a trainee to reach the status of Master especially at such a young age of 17 years. With a gracious bow to her former Master and now equal she reached her decision in a heartbeat.

"Thank you Master, I believe… I will take my leave, I have yet to find my mother"

"I know that has been your sole reason for your training to find her. Good luck Mila, you will always have a place with us, when you wish to return. May I offer you one last piece of advise my dear?"

"Of course Master… I never did know your name"

"I do not have one… I gave up my name when I came here. My advise is simply this, seek out a the last of the Jedi council on the swamp and forest world of Dagobah… you may find what you need their. But be mindful of his power, he may see you as a Sith threat… keep you're feeling close to your chest my dear"

The small, old Starcruiser broke threw the clouds for space as the trainees stood in the courtyard to bid a farewell to one of their own. With excitement in here eyes she piloted the ship into hyperspace and left for the forgotten world, the planet Dagobah.

Skilfully Mila piloted the ancient and creaking vessel down on what could be considered the planets surface, placing her weapons on her thighs she left the vessel and ventured into the swamps in an effort to find the Jedi master she was asked to find. It didn't take long before she found the person in question.

"Hello to you little miss"

"I was sent here by…"

"Yes, I know… Come, Come… Message, I received… Mila you are yes?"

"Can't you talk normally little man?"

"Ohh? Funny you are… This way, come" He replied.

Using his cane he helped himself walk the distance to an underground cave.

"In you must go…"

"Now I have never seen your species, do you have a sense of humour? What the hell is in that cave?"

"Answers you seek Mila… go you must"

With a look of dissatisfaction on her face she crawled into the dark caves and looked around.

"Well, I'm here… what now green man?"

A voice echoed threw the darkness that caught her attention, a voice she knew years ago, dark and yet calming. After an hour later she crawled out of the cave into the dark of night with tears in her eyes as the strange green alien looked at her and smiled slightly.

"What the hell was that?"

"The truth, points to it's self" he replied.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Understand you will, soon youngling… soon"

His gaze peered threw her as if she was not present as he continued.

"Great power I sense in you… yet darkness or light, the future are you… yes?"

He laughed to himself as he walked away from the rock he was sitting on, quickly she followed him into the swamps and froze as she looked around.

"Where the hell did he go?" She asked herself

"Alright this place is too damned weird for me…"

Shivering she ran back down the path too her ship and left the planet with her time in the caves still rolling threw her mind.

Years Later…

A Stronger, faster and more experienced Jedi walked threw the halls of the newly formed Jedi Council, at it's head was the hero of the Rebellion and Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, along with his new Council members.

"Bring her in"

The doors of the Council chambers opened as a more experienced Mila was escorted along with four highly experienced Jedi Knights with weapons ready.

"Mila, you have been found guilty of practicing unauthorised practices as laid out in the ancient texts of the First Order. Although your service to the Second Order has been exemplary, it is the judgement of this council that you be banished from the New Republic, never to return… Please escort her to her ship and make sure she leaves this system, a description of you and your vessel will be given to every planet in the Republic and our Allies. If you are found any where in our territories, you will be arrested and executed… this is one of the hardest things I have to do Mila, I trusted you, we trusted you… and you practiced the traits of the Sith. This council is adjourned"

"Wait… Allow me to speak. Actually… no, I will speak anyway. Master Skywalker, your father was the Sith Lord Darth Vader, you faced the Emperor and in the process returned your father to his true self, all I ask is that you use what assets you can to find my mother… if I have to take on every Jedi to find here I will, nothing will stand in my way until I find who I am… I give you my word"

Four Weeks Later…

Blaster bolts echoed threw the streets as it was deflected by the power of a lightsabers that hit the walls of the building rather then the local security forces, looking around she spotted an open doorway and ran as quickly as she could to avoid the security forces' weapons blasts as she pushed threw the doors and retracted the blade of her lightsabers and looked around for another exit out of the night club she had entered.

"Damn it, think Mila, Think"

Her eyes quickly darted around the large room as she placed her weapon under her coat and casually walked threw the crowd until she reached a clearing. Stood in the middle of the floor was a large man holding an active lightsaber.

"Mila, I have to bring you in"

"Don't do this Merrick… Please don't"

"I'm sorry, I have too. I have my orders" He replied with sadness in his voice.

"Then' I'm sorry to, I'm too close to her now… I will not let this opportunity slip threw my fingers again, join me, or walk away"

"You know I can't Mila… I have my orders"

Quickly he lunged at her with his sword as she rolled too her left and grabbed her weapon and activated it, in an instant the blade irrupted from the curved black hilt with a deep black blade as she blocked the first strike.

"You're out matched Merrick… LEAVE NOW…"

Her words echoed in his mind as for a moment he looked confused and he lowered his weapon, with a smile she looked directly into his eyes and continued.

"You have not found me… you will walk away and forget that you have seen me"

To try the telepathic suggestion on a highly trained Jedi, takes a lot of power and effort to cut threw the years of discipline and training, something she had been working on for years in her advanced training, also the ability to look inside and read thoughts had become a powerful tool in recent years, suddenly her eyes widened as she stopped him before he left.

"What is this?… No, that's not possible… NO, Who did this and why?"

"I… Don't… Know…"

He tried to struggle against the force used by the woman before him as she lifted him off the ground as he grabbed his throat in struggle to breath.

"Tell me or I will rip it from your mind Merrick"

His memories began to flow as she pushed him harder until she found what she had been looking for, with a scowl she let him go and ran back to her ship as quickly as her legs would carry her threw the streets of the capital planet of the New Republic.

Her ship screamed threw Hyperspace until it reached the planet she had left many years ago. The instant her ship landed on the planet she ran out of her ship and raced into the Monastery as quickly as she could and looked around at the damaged caused by who ever had attacked the large building. Anger swelled in her as she made her way threw the large building until she reached the back room.

"MASTER!"

Quickly she ran over to him and picked up his body with tears in her eyes as she carried his remains out of the Monastery and buried his body in the fields behind the Monastery as he requested her to do many years ago. One of his last requests was that if her was die first, was that she be given his lightsabers. With a dangerous and focused look in her eyes she made her way back into the Monastery to begin searching for any clue as to who or what did this to a piece loving sub-order of the Jedi. Who ever they are, they will pay with their own life's blood.


	2. Episode II

Star Wars - Dark Knights

Episode II

Silently Mila walked threw the remains of the monastery searching for any sign of who had killed her adopted family, who ever had destroyed this place had taken great care too cover their identity yet something had to have been left behind, some small clue. Her anger was beginning to grow with each foot step she had taken until she reached the personal quarters of her former master, softly smiling to herself she wiped away her tears as she sat on the small bed attached to the far wall. The room it's self had very few comforts of a long term home but for a bed, chair, a cupboard and a few scattered pictures that had been smashed on the floor.

A small metal frame firmly lodged under a cupboard cough her eye, with the of her force training she removed the frame as it quickly jumped into her left hand, as the image in the frame came into her focus she laughed slightly as tears rolled down her face. It was taken the day she left the monastery, standing proud with her former master. Yet something about the picture did not make sense as the frame was large and bulky for such a small insignificant image. Slowly she ran her fingers across the image as the frame light up quickly and the image changed to the video of her former master.

"Mila, if you are seeing this video then it is clear I am either dead or captured by the others… I have one last favour to ask of you, many years ago information came into my possession about a world on the galactic rim, you must find this world as it is believed to be origin of the Jedi the truth about who and we really are, hidden in my lightsabers are two crystals… once they are combined with a third they will show a map that will point to this forgotten world. I have yet to find the third crystal however I believe it is hidden somewhere in the temple on the home world of the Second Jedi Order… once you find this crystal you must go to the location given before it is discovered by the approaching darkness. Mila, listen very carefully, hidden under this building is a hanger with a new ship take it it's yours it will help you on this final quest. Good Luck Mila, my the force be with you…"

The image cleared quickly as she looked at the frame stunned by what she had just seen, quickly she reached into her jacket and removed the twin weapons of her former master. Carefully she removed the two crystals and placed the two together, in an instant the two began to emanate an eerie dark green glow. As quickly as it began it faded, stunned she reassembled the two weapons and placed them on her belt as she looked around in shock.

"All right Master, you've got my attention. I will do as you ask one last mission…"

Slowly she made her way threw the monastery until she found the hidden hanger deep under the large building, upon entering she smiled as the ships systems instantly jumped into life.

"This thing is amazing!"

"Voice print recognised… Mila, powering up systems"

"Who are you?"

"We are the voice of the Automated Positronic Ship-wide Computer System. A fully interactive computer program specifically designed for this vessel"

With a smile she made her way towards the helm of the vessel and looked down at the controls.

"Damn, so what are you telling me?"

"I have been programmed to respond to your voice print only, unless otherwise directed. I can appear in one of three modes, voice, on screen or threw holographic emitters scattered threw the ship"

"Umm, will voice be okay for now?"

"As you wish" the program replied.

"Begin launch sequence and set course for the Jedi Home world best possible speed once we leave orbit"

Three hours later…

Quietly the tiny new ship entered orbit above the home world of the Jedi, disguised as a trader ship it slowly followed landing instructions and eventually landed near the large Jedi Temple, Mila knew if she entered she could be arrested and possibly imprisoned, but she had made a deal and decided to take the risk.

As a former member of the Jedi Council she would be easily recognised so disguising herself as a trader was the only option, quietly she slipped into the large temple until she reached the doors leading into the inner temple, with her hood covering most of her face she slowly walked past the guards and entered the large inner temple. After nicknaming the computer program she spoke softly into the hidden microphone on her collar.

"Zech, where now?"

"Proceed to the far side of the corridor and turn left, at the end of the hall is a large door. Enter and hopefully the crystal should be kept in a crate in the centre of the storage"

In an instant she stopped in her tracks and spoke with a harsh tone yet low enough for no one too hear her.

"Are you insane? That's the hall of heroes. Only members of the council are aloud in that room"

"All I know is that is where the last crystal is located. Do what you must to gain access"

With a smile on her face she reached for her weapon and walked towards the large double doors leading too the hall of heroes, thinking quickly she entered a code she remembered from her days with the Jedi, she smiled too herself as the doors opened. Slowly she entered and looked around at the large statues of former Jedi Knights before her, some she recognised others she didn't. at the far side of the large hall was a clear case brightly light case holding a lightsaber, one she instantly recognised.

"Holly crap! That's…"

Before her sentence was finished a voice called out from behind her.

"Kaja Sinis's lightsaber. Founder of the Jedi Order. And you are under arrest for illegal entry miss"

Quickly her head whipped around as she came face to face with the one person she had hoped not too on this mission.

"Merrick? Please leave"

"Mila? What… the arrest still stands, hand me you're weapon. Don't make this anymore difficult then it already is"

Smiling she looked at him and removed her hood as she raised her weapon ready to defend herself.

"No, it doesn't. Merrick, please leave… I let you go once I can not do it again"

"What?"

In an instant he activated his lightsaber, the long blue blade rippled with power as he stood ready to defend himself and the Jedi temple.

"All right, let's dance!"

With a smile she removed the long cloak and hood as she activated her weapon. The blade from her weapon hummed as it extended to it's length as the crystal in the lightsaber shone with a black blade illuminated by a silver glow.

With a smile Merrick leapt forward in a basic attack that was easily deflected by her experienced hand, with ease she deflected every attack before her expert skills sliced threw the hilt of her attackers weapon, quickly he stepped back in shock as she smiled slightly an replied.

"You STILL have a lot to learn about the Force young one… you can't stop me…"

"No, but I CAN!"

Her head whipped around as she came face to face with a humming blade, slowly she tracked the blade to it's owner.

"Master Skywalker, don't do this…"

"You're under arrest Mila. Come quietly or their will be trouble. I know you are a very skilled young woman, but I will take you down if I have too"

With a quick whip of her weapon, his blade bounced around until he quickly recovered as he stood ready to defend himself against the young woman before him.

"And to think you where once to stand at my side on the council, I had such high hopes for you Mila"

"I'm honoured sir, perhaps in a different life we could have been on the same side. I regret I may have too destroy you"

"Why are you doing this? Just tell me why?"

With a sigh she looked directly into his eyes and replied.

"A promise too an old friend and mentor, as you once promised your mentor Masters Kenobi and Yoda"

"Ahh Master Vance Cantrell… a once proud member of the Jedi Order, until he fell from grace… much like yourself"

"I never knew his name. But I made him a promise to find the lost beginnings of the Jedi, I need the last crystal to show me where to go"

"The ancient home is a myth Mila. He wasted his life trying to find it, you are on the quest created by a fool… by taking it up so are you"

Anger swelled with in her as she instantly leapt on the offensive, expertly whipping her lightsaber around as she attacked the leader of the council. Only her respect for the man before her stopped her from killing him as he defended himself with expert ease, yet her strength and skill was equal, maybe greater then his own. Yet as everyone knew he was the most powerful Jedi known to exist, however not taking up the position once held she was not officially of the order, she was more of an outcast… the Grey Jedi.

Quickly she spun on her heels and whipped her right foot around catching him on the left side of his jaw as she quickly followed threw with her right foot hitting the same spot in an attack that sent him to the floor hard, using the power of the force she pulled his weapon from his hands and deactivated it as she studied the weapon before throwing it out of his sight and reach.

"Nice design sir. But you can not stop me. I only hope some day you will forgive me for what I am about to do"

Quickly she hit him hard on his jaw, as he fell unconscious she whipped her head around as Merrick stood in shock at what he had just seen.

"YOU come with me. If you want to know the truth about the Jedi, follow me. Together, we will find it"

Knowing he had little choice he followed her to the glass case before them as she sliced into it with her weapon and grabbed the ancient weapon. With a smile she disassembled it and removed the final piece of the puzzle before they ran out of the large temple and leapt into the awaiting ship as it screamed away from the planet into deep space followed by a fleet of Republic cruisers.

"Zech, get us the hell out of here. Maximum speed, Merrick… sit down and don't touch a god damned thing!"

Quickly she placed the final crystal on the console before her as she attached it to the two in her possession. Instantly they glowed as a beam irrupted as a holographic star map was projected on the roof. In the bottom right corner of the map, in a distant part of the galaxy rarely visited by anyone a small planet illuminated with ancient text surrounding it.

"That's it! Zech once we're away from the Republic cruisers set a random course for that location, take us past any worlds possible to throw them off the scent"

"Course set Mila, at maximum safe speed it will take us five weeks to reach that location with the course you stated" Replied he ship's computer.

"That will have too do. Merrick, I'm sorry you had too do this, but I'll need your help more then ever, you have access to the Republic's database and border watch towers. They will now consider you an outcast like me… possibly charges of treason are being written up against us as we speak"

"WHAT!" He replied with shock.

"I'm sorry… but once we find the ancient world, the charges may be dropped, once YOU take back proof of it's existence. All I ask is that you trust me"

Quickly he stood and hit her hard on her jaw sending her crashing too the floor, as blood poured from her mouth she looked up him and replied with a stern voice and anger.

"Because I used you, you get that one for free, next time I'll take your head off!"

"You're DAMNED right you used you BITCH. Treason is punishable by DEATH, I must warn you… do not turn your back on me… it will be your final mistake. Because I have no other choice, I will follow you. But if this turns out to be a fools run, I will kill you and present your body too the Council as a gift. AM I CLEAR?"

As she stood up she smiled as for a moment he allowed anger to swell with in him, in that one instant, they where on equal ground.

"Clear as crystal Merrick. Welcome aboard, Partner!"


	3. Episode III

Star Wars - Dark Knights

Episode III

Six Weeks Later…

The journey to the hidden location had longer then expected, the New Republic had a large reach then anyone could have expected, as well as dodging Republic cruisers a large number of bounty hunters had taken up the chase of the two most wanted Jedi. The bond between the them had grown to that of master and pupil since Merrick had engulfed himself in the training given too him by Mila, although the feeling of mistrust had resonated between the two of them he had excelled in the new discipline laid out before him.

Although he would not have said so, his attraction too her had been more then evident since they fought side by side many weeks ago.

"Zech, how long before we reach this damned planet?"

In the corner of the small quarters a holographic image appeared as Mila pulled on her trousers.

"Fifteen minutes miss, we should be in visual range momentarily. Sensors have already picked up a massive energy field surrounding the planet. A field as of yet, an unknown origin"

"Alright, wake up Merrick and let him know the situation, I'll be on the flight deck"

Smiling she pulled on her jacket as and looked back at the image of the computer as she continued.

"… Once the idiot is awake, prepare for landing procedures, let's hope this world is not hostile"

"Yes Miss. I am scanning the field as we speak, it appears to be some form of temporal energy…"

"What?"

"We may have a problem getting threw, I'll adjust the shields to compensate. Hopefully we won't suffer any side effects. However I will launch a buoy into the field before we reach it"

Smiling she placed her weapons belt around her slender waist as she left her quarters, almost instantly she entered the flight deck. Slowly she sat in her chair as she looked over the readings while Merrick joined her moments later.

"That's it? What the hell is that surrounding the planet?"

"Some kind of temporal field. ZECH WAIT! Don't launch anything… From these readings, the planet exists out side of our space-time continuum. We can't enter… Damn it. So god damned close!"

"What now Mila? We can't go back, they'll kill us" Merrick Replied.

"Then we find a way down… Zech run a full scan of that force field, find a way in"

For hours the vessel hung motionless over the planet as a detailed scan was made of the force field until the silence was broken by alarms ringing.

"Zech what the hell is going on?" Mila yelled.

"Detecting several missiles launched from the surface, heading directly at us, executing evasive…"

"Wait, Zech… if those missiles are coming from the surface… perhaps there is a path threw the field… we can only try Mila. Scan the trajectory of the missiles"

"Miss?" Zech replied.

"Do it!"

The course was scanned, the missiles growing ever closer as Merrick looked at the screen before him.

"Zech that's it, lay in a course and follow that path down to the surface"

Spinning around quickly the small ship plummeted into the field before it, winding and twisting around on it's axis to fit into the narrow corridor that would take them down to the surface of the mysterious planet before them. In an instant they passed threw the force field as the pale blue oceans of the planet came into view.

"Not a lot of land mass on this world, Zech are you picking up any technology or life signs?"

"Scanning now. Head for the southern hemisphere, you'll find a small continent"

"Changing course… Merrick, stand by on those scanners and weapons, just in case they take anymore pot-shots at us"

"Way ahead of you Mila. Weapons on standby"

As they closed on the land mass three small aircraft appeared on the horizon and screamed towards them at high speed as a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Unidentified aircraft, this the Royal Hyperion Guard… You are entering restricted airspace. Alter course or we will open fire. Their will be no further warnings"

Mila quickly activated the communications channels and responded.

"Hyperion Guard, my name is Mila… of the Jedi Order we request an audience with your leaders. Our weapons are off-line, no territorial infringement meant. I repeat, we are here with speak with your planetary leaders"

Silence filled the flight deck as Mila awaited the response, one way or another, she would complete her mission. However it didn't take long before an answer was given.

"Unidentified craft, enter formation behind us, we will escort your to an appropriate landing site. Deviation from the course given will result in your craft being shot down, do you understand miss?"

"Clear as crystal. Entering formation behind you and changing course"

The small star cruiser almost stalled as it struggled with the low airspeed instructed by the escorting craft, in order to stay in formation the vessel had to fly with it's nose at a high angle to avoid falling out of the sky.

The flight to the landing site was long and slow, but finally the vessel landed on what appeared to be an old abandoned air strip. Mila deactivated the vessel's power cells and joined Merrick at the doors, with a smile she whispered to him to put away his weapon.

"Look we're out numbered here, and we especially don't want any trouble. Put away your sword"

"Just in case Mila"

"No, put it away… we have no idea how these people are going to react, those aircraft look ancient. Just trust me on this one"

Nodding softly he placed the hilt under his robes as the doors of the ship opened and finally they stepped out of the craft to be faced with a large gathering of military forces with weapons aimed at them.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mila, I have come to speak with your leaders on an urgent matter. We come in the spirit of peace and friendship"

"Many have said that, yet it is rarely the case"

Slowly she raised her hands an stepped forward cautiously as she spoke.

"All I ask is that you trust me, leave a guard around my vessel if you so desire. However I respectfully request an audience with your leaders"

Smiling softly she stepped face to face with the man who appeared to be the leader of the large force before her.

"This is my associate Merrick from the Jedi Order. We have come a long way to speak with your kind…"

"What is this Jedi Order you keep referring too?"

Quickly Merrick stepped forward and replied.

"We are a galactic wide piece keeping force devoted to the study of the force and it's mysteries. We serve the New Republic and…"

"I do not understand what you are talking about sir, what is 'The Force' as you call it?"

Rolling her eyes at Merrick she instantly replied to the man before her.

"Sir, please our time is short and our mission is urgent"

"We can not allow you to pass if you refuse to answer…"

With a look to his left he raised his hand to his ear as he received instructions from some one listening to the conversation, with a nod he turned back to the two before him.

"Follow me please, the Royal Household will grant you an audience"

"We appreciate it. And we are honoured sir"

As they followed the leader away from the ship, Merrick's eyes drifted to the belts of the guards escorting them, a slight look of shock rang over his face as he noticed the side arms under the long jackets of the soldiers. Softly he tapped Mila on her left shoulder and whispered.

"Mila, check out the side arms…"

"I noticed that, what the hell are they doing with Proto-Sabers?"

As they entered a large palace on the outskirts of the city, the leader of the guards removed his hat and jacket in respect of the house hold. On his belt was an old lightsaber hilt attached to a power pack by a long retractable cord, although they had heard of Proto-Sabers, even seen them in the archives. It was believed this ancient ancestor of the Jedi weapon was now obsolete. Although the design it's self had been copied by some of the young Jedi using modern parts, the weapon it's self was obsolete.

This world was more of a curiosity then they originally thought.

"Mister Merrick, as a sign of respect, please remove your robes"

"Do as he asks Merrick…"

With a deep sigh he removed his robes as quickly the guard grabbed his weapon from his belt and activated the ancient sword with a loud hum as the green blade burst from the hilt.

"Who are you people? And why are you carrying those weapons, what ever they are"

Quickly Mila stepped forward and replied.

"Easy, take it easy… we're friendly, they are for personal defence only…"

With confidence in her voice she lowered his hands and deactivated his weapon, shocked he looked directly into her eyes as she continued.

"… If we where here for some malice reason we could have destroyed your fighter escorts before they got with in weapons range. You know I'm telling the truth you can feel it, am I right?"

As a gesture of good faith between them, she removed her jacket and handed him one of the three weapons she carried.

"This belonged to my teacher. It is called a lightsaber far more powerful then your own weapon… advancements in saber technology have allowed for a more compact power pack, traditionally hidden in the hilt its self"

"Only members of the Royal Guard are authorised to carry this type of weapon"

As he inspected the weapon he activated it, with a large smile on his face he felt the full weight and power of the weapon in his hands. With a nervous laugh he deactivated the weapon and handed it back to her as his eyes suddenly fell on her he saw she was wearing very little under the jacket she removed, just a tight fitting shirt. Blushing slightly as she felt his and Merrick's eyes on her she replied.

"Perhaps I should put my jacket back on"

"Of course… Please umm… follow me miss, the Royal Court is this way"

As she pulled her jacket back on she followed him threw two large elegantly decorated doors into a large hall, at the end of the hall stood an old woman with a nervous smile on her face.

As Mila looked around she felt something she had never felt before, a familiarity with this place as if she had been here or seen this place. It was a feeling she could not shake as they walked towards the old woman and bowed with respect, slowly as her eyes focused on the old woman before shock over came her as she recognised her instantly yet as with the hall they where in she had not known from where.


	4. Episode IV

Star Wars - Dark Knights

Episode IV

Nervously the old woman looked at the two strangers before her as her eyes scanned the young woman she stepped forward and held up her hands to the roof and spoke softly.

"Visitors from the skies, I welcome you to the Hyperion Royal Court. I am the one you have come too seek"

Mila straightened her back as she held out her hand, shocked the old woman followed suit as Mila took her hand and softly shook it in gesture of friendship.

"We are honoured by this audience with you. My name is Mila, my companion is Merrick of the Jedi Order. on the request of my mentor I have sought you out"

"Why? our existence has been kept secret for thousands of years so that we may live in piece in a universe of chaos"

"A darkness is approaching, I gave my word to my mentor to seek you out and alert you of this darkness"

"We are more then capable of defending this world against any threat…"

"Forgive me, but you have no idea what you are dealing with, this planet exists out side the space-time continuum from the rest of the universe. a temporal field surrounds this world isolating it, your technology is antiquated… your defences are inadequate against the fire storm they will bring down upon your world. Once they find your world they will take it from you, execute your leaders and install an Imperial overseer while they rape your world of anything they can use, once they leave your world will be a burnt out shell. I've seen it before on many outline worlds"

Shocked she stepped towards Mila and looked deep into her eyes only too see the truth.

"Then why are you here? are you an advanced scout for this… darkness?"

"NO, I will defend this planet with every weapon at my disposal, I will stand by your side too my last breath if needed as will my companion. My blade is at your disposal…"

"What can one blade do against this army Miss?"

Sighing the old woman looked around at her guards as Mila reached into her jacket and pulled out her lightsaber, smiling she activated the weapon and handed it too the old woman. Graciously she took the weapon and inspected it.

"Be careful of the blade, it will sever your hand"

"Thank you for the warning. however the Royal Guard are issued with a similar weapon"

"The Sabers your guard are issued with are what we call Proto-Sabers, extraordinarily limited when it comes to combat, this weapon is far more advanced not too mention this…"

Slowly she looked at the guard behind her and focused her mind. Screaming he lifted off the floor three feet and floated around the room as the other guards in the room drew and activated their weapons. With a soft smile she lowered guard gently too the floor and turned back too the old woman.

"As you can see, your guards are ineffective against the approaching darkness"

"We see your point, but what did you do too him?"

"It has no other name but "The Force" an energy field that surrounds the galaxy, the _Jedi_ use it for knowledge and defence. It is a powerful alley, we can use it to defend your world… yet the Darkness, the Sith will use it to subjugate your peaceful world for the needs of the approaching Darkness they work for. This world seems to be a focal point for the force, it will draw them here. WE can help you prepare"

"What about this Jedi Order you talk about, they sent you here, won't they help us?"

She rolled her eyes quickly and looked at Merrick, then back at the old woman.

"I'm an outcast of the Jedi Order… as is Merrick. We face charges of treason the instant we return… Ma'am we have given up everything too be here, I believe this is planet the origin of the Jedi Order. My Mentor, Cantrell gave his life too find this place yet he died with out seeing it I gave my word I would find you… now we are here"

"Cantrell? A tall male, with black hair and grey eyes?"

Shocked she stepped towards the old woman and searched her eyes, she described him perfectly even the colour of his eyes, how was this possible? why was this possible?

"How do you know him?"

"Cantrell? we found his ship over forty years ago, crashed on a small island. We brought him back to health after ten years with us he left our world with his wife, we have no idea what happened too them after"

"HIS WIFE?" She cried out.

"My daughter Kalia, heir to the Royal House of Hyperion"

"My god…"

Her mind raced as she remembered his teachings, especially how he was closer too her then any other student in her class and how he never told her how she came too his world.

"… He was my father…"

"WHAT?" Merrick shouted behind her.

"Cantrell, I think he was my father… that means"

Silence fell over the room as the old woman raised her hand to Mila's face and delicately ran it touched her.

"This is not possible… This is a trick. All talks are suspended. Get them out of here… NOW!"

With tears in her eyes she turned and left the large hall as the guards drew their weapons, the room filled the hum of activated weapons as Mila and Merrick stood surrounded by the now armed guards. Only the sound of the doors behind them being blasted open directed everyone's attention away from the circle surrounding the two as a single humanoid man entered the room.

It's body was covered with metallic armour that glistened in the light, around it's belt line was the hilts of six lightsabers, obviously taken as trophies by the creature. With a heavy blast from the force, the creature pushed three guards against the wall hard as the sound of bone crunching echoed in the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" A guard screamed.

"They've found us… Merrick, get them out of here"

Quickly one guard ran towards the creature with his weapon drawn. In an instant the creature leapt forward and sliced threw the power cord of this weapon and picked him up with one hand, screaming for breath a loud crack was heard threw the great hall as the guard fell too the floor, with his head rolling away from his body.

"Mila what the hell is that thing?"

"A Sith Stalker… An Assassin. A bad guy Merrick, get them out of here… it's mine!"

Activating the two lightsabers she took from Cantrell's body she leapt forward and landed in front of the assassin before her and quickly lunged into a powerful attack that was easily blocked by the creature.

She knew the armour worn by the creature was surgically grafted to it's flesh and bone while it was still awake, in some effort to damped any pain felt by the host. However the mask worn could be removed, it's knowledge and power exceeded her own as she struggled to defend herself she had only one hope as it's forearms where unprotected by armour. Struggling she deflected it's blows and spun around quickly as one blade passed threw it's left arm as it screamed in pain she quickly whipped around and kicked it hard into it's chest sending it crashing against the far wall hard. With a smile she quickly ran towards it and threw both her weapons at the creature with such force they embedded them selves deep into it's chest and into the wall as it gasped for breath.

"Who are you?"

It's voice was raspy as she removed the mask as shock over took her as she looked into it's face. It appeared to be a young woman barely in her twenties, her skin was pale and broken with cracks in the flesh, her eyes emotionless and dark yellow.

"I have no name… more will come once I die, this is not the end… only the beginning"

"What do you mean? Tell me?"

With an evil laugh it took it's final breath and died with it's eyes firmly looked on Mila's eyes as she shivered as she removed her weapons as it fell to the floor, as she walked away from the body a high pitched sound emanated from the body as she turned too look.

"Ahh Crap!"

Quickly she broke into a full sprint away from the body as she leapt behind a table and pulled it down in front of her as a large explosion ripped threw the great hall while blood and body parts splattered around the room as she peered over the table.

"Yuck!"

The sound of a door opening caught her attention as she stood from behind the table.

"Mila, what the hell happened?"

"I wish I knew. That thing had some explosives buried inside it. So when it's heart stopped beating it kicked in, basically leaving no body for examination just one hell of a redecorating nightmare. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, I've managed too fix a few bridges while you had all the fun out here… The Royal Court has agreed to hear your case once more on one condition, you do not mention her daughter or your teacher. Apparently there is some bad blood behind this whole thing, tread carefully Mila, we are on dangerous ground here"

"Of course… that thing said more would be coming, gather those Sabers and bring them with you, we could use them. We need to prepare the Royal Guards to defend against this enemy as quickly as possible"

"Agreed. We should start right away, once these negotiations are over"

Slowly Mila walked into the back room where the guards and the leader of the Royal Court awaited her, she could not help but think is this place her birth right? Her grandmother… the family she never had.


	5. Episode V

_Star Wars - Dark Knights_

_Episode V_

The negotiations lasted exhaustingly for hours, tired Mila and Merrick retired to the guest quarters in the Royal House yet as before everything had an air of familiarity about it, the smell, the sounds of the waves below crashing into the rocks even the unusual colour of the skies above seemed somehow familiar. 'If I could just pin this down, why is this place so familiar?' she thought as she looked around. 'I have to think this over, meditate on it' she thought as she fell into a chair behind her and exhaled with a loud sigh.

"Well that could have gone smoother Mila"

"You think? Every minute wasted in that room brought the Sith closer to this world…"

"Agreed, we need to act fast, it has been said that 'One Jedi can turn the tide in any war' but not against such an overwhelming Sith force… we need to get as many of the royal guard…"

"What I need now Merrick, is sleep… I claim the bed, you got the floor or the chair I don't care which. I sleep natural Merrick, peek and I'll take you're head"

"Mila, I am a Jedi Knight bound by a code of honour… an I never '_peek_' as you put it! But some times… accidents can happen"

Smiling Merrick turned away as Mila stood from the chair and made her way towards the bedroom and began too remove her clothing as Merrick looked out of the window, from the corner of his eye he could see a mirror that reflected onto the undressing form of his companion, cautiously he turned his head too look as Mila removed her final article of clothing.

"Wow"

Quickly he looked back to the window as Mila climbed into the bed and closed her eyes he knew that image would stay in his mind for some time, an image of perfection and beauty yet still a hint of the deadly power available at her command if needed.

"Damn it"

He tried his best too shake off the image in his mind yet it refused too move as he continued his focus on the waves far below the window, moments past as the image burnt deep into his mind as now they where as much a part of him as his own hands.

"What the hell? I know we have gotten close over the last few weeks but this is insane… I have no feelings for her… I am a Jedi Knight bound by a code of honour, my life is given to the New Republic shi… Damn it!"

He shook off his feelings and sat in a large chair near the window and closed his eyes longing for the darkness and solitude of sleep. Threw the night the images of her flooded into his mind as he slept nothing he could do would get rid of the images as he slept.

The long night came to an end as Mila kicked his feet as she stood over him with a smile.

"Hey, get up idiot… we got another _long_ day ahead of us…"

"What?…. Ohh crap of course"

Days past as Mila and Merrick had began to teach the more experienced royal guards in advanced saber training.

The first day was long and difficult as each guard had their own proven way in combat yet the Jedi knew it would not be enough against a highly trained and experienced Sith warrior. Mila had taken the more experienced guards while Merrick trained the less advanced.

Yelling out directions Mila ran threw a series of drills quickly followed by the royal guard behind her, many of them using the proto-sabers issued by the royal guard command.

"… Keep up. Two, seven, nine, one, eight…"

Using numbers too identify moves both defensive and offensive was an ancient technique used by many, the guards behind her followed suit with expert timing as she yelled out directions faster and faster pushing many of them beyond their physical boundaries.

At the far side of the court yard Merrick drilled his students as sweat rolled down his face he called for a short break.

"Good, you're getting better… lets take a short break and then we'll continue with more advanced defensive moves… good work everyone"

As he turned too look at the second group his eyes fell on Mila, her body was dripping with sweat as moved almost faster then his eyes could keep up for a moment he watched as time seemed to freeze until his attention was broken by a hand on his shoulder.

"Forgive me, I called yet you did not hear"

He turned to be faced with the old woman before him, bowing in respect he looked up and smiled softly.

"Your majesty, I am honoured to be in your presence once again"

"No sir, I am honoured Master Jedi, that is the appropriate salutation is it not?"

"Call me Merrick"

"Of course, please walk with me"

Once more he bowed with respect as he followed her out of the court yard and into the grounds of the vast Royal Palace.

"I wish too tank you for all you are doing here, however I can not help but think is the threat all you say?"

"Your Highness, the threat is understated. Mila believes that's this place is the birth of the Jedi order, if the Sith can claim it as their own it will destroy the Jedi beyond reparation, we will never recover from this loss"

"I see, so you and Mila can stop this?"

"Mila comes from a different order, yet her strength and knowledge of the force far exceed my own and many of the order…"

"You have feelings for her, do you not?"

As they walked threw the rose garden of the Royal Palace Merrick stopped and looked at the old woman before him, her question had caught him off guard as he looked around for the right answer.

"I… She is, _was _my partner. We fought side by side, she's saved my life more times then I can count I owe her my life…"

"You can not hide the truth from me mister Merrick, I can see threw your defences… you have feelings for her Merrick"

"Mila is… She's amazing, beautiful, powerful and don't tell anyone but she scares me a little"

"I see more Merrick"

"The force is strong with you, your highness, I feel it. Tell me, why will you not speak with her?"

Quickly she turned and walked away, before stopping to turn back and look at him with a single tear in her eye before she continued.

"We found a shuttle for lack of better words… many years ago, inside it was a man… injured badly, we nursed him back to health and he decided to stay, he fell in love with my daughter even married her, the ceremony was beautiful, I performed it myself. He then trained and reorganised the royal guard, but he had a yearning to return to his world he repaired his ship and left with my daughter in tow, I have not seen her since… after then I had sworn she would not return"

"I never met Cantrell, but from what Mila says he was an honourable man"

"Do you know what happened to my daughter? Please say you do"

She searched his eyes for anything that could give her hope as to the fate of her daughter yet she found nothing. With a deep sigh he looked deep into her eyes and spoke the words she had not hoped to hear.

"I don't know what happened to Kalia, but perhaps you should speak too Mila… she may have te answers you are looking for"

"I can not…"

"I don't know you Ma'am, but I can see you are a woman of integrity and honour and forgive me for saying so, but I believe so is Ma'am, Mila is your granddaughter and if you can't see it then forgive me your are blind"

Back in the court yard Mila continued to drill the Royal guard behind her as she moved around quickly with her own weapon, behind her the more advanced guards had been given the weapons taken from the dead Sith Stalker and too the most advanced in her class, the weapons of her former master Cantrell.

"All right come on faster…"

The hum of the weapons filled the court yard as she pressed the guards beyond their limits while moving her weapon around the air with deadly accuracy until her focus was broken by voice calling her, slowly she deactivated her weapon and turned too face the old woman before her.

"Forgive the intrusion Mila, we need to talk"

"Of course. Take a 5 minute break everyone, then we'll move on too the next"

The courtyard filled with the sound of deactivating sabers as Mila followed the old woman into the large Palace behind them.

"What do you think of our corner of the Universe Mila?"

"This planet is… interesting too say the least. The energy field is amazing, it is holding this planet in a different time for the lack of a better term. I've never seen anything like it. But one thing still puzzles me"

"Ohh? What is that my dear?"

"It is clear that my master once came too this world, yet after he left he devoted the rest of his life to finding this place again, if it was not for three crystals placed together I would not have found you. How could he have not remembered where this planet was?"

"When he and his wife left Hyperion I swore that she would never return to this world… we communicated that to them, the last thing she said too us was they would somehow forget about this planet perhaps they wiped each others memories of the location of this Hyperion… I do not know"

"You disowned your own daughter, how could you do that?"

"It was not by choice my dear, once a child reaches the age of ascension the child's path is chosen for them by the head of the household. It was a given that Kalia would replace myself is leader of the Royal Court once she reached her 30th year, she broke that vow when she left her home"

"How could you do that, she was your daughter, your own flesh and blood. I'm afraid I don't understand"

"In time you will my dear…"

With a nervous smile she turned and took three steps away before turning back and continued.

"Your companion believes that you… that you are the daughter of Cantrell and Kalia"

"Merrick has a big mouth, but I've been searching for my mother for years… I even joined the Jedi Order because of it's resources, I'm still looking for her now this is the closest I have come"

"So you believe that too? I must admit, I do see a little of her in you from the first time I saw you I saw… my Kalia"

With a soft smile and a tear in her eyes Mila stepped closer to the old woman, for the first time in her life she was unsure of what to do next.

"Tell me about my daughter… Mila please?"

"On one condition, you tell me about my mother, Grand Mother"

"I will… Welcome home, Mila!"

With tears rolling down both their faces the embraced each other as a sound echoed from Mila's wrist. Wiping her tears she spoke into her communicator on her wrist.

"What is it Zech?"

"Forgive the intrusion Ma'am… Sensors have detected a small ship entering orbit, I am afraid we are out of time, the Sith have found us"

"Ohh Crap!"

Fear gripped her as the days earlier she had barely managed to defeat one Sith Warrior now she could be faced with a more deadlier threat, but she would not allow them too take this world, her world, her birth right.


	6. Episode VI

_Star Wars - Dark Knights_

_Episode VI_

The Battle for Hyperia lasted for hours as the last remnants of the invading force had been captured and disposed of as the body count arose by the minute, after the brutal battle with Sith forces Mila had decided to take some time to meditate on past events, had she and Merrick prepared the royal guard enough for the battle that lay ahead of them? Could they have done more to protect vital installations? With her three lightsabers laid out before her she slowly entered a meditative state as the numerous pains from her injuries subsided slowly, a voice rang out in her mind… a voice that was both soft and comforting.

"You have done well Mila against overwhelming odds… now it is time for you to rest a while"

In her mind the fog cleared as the image of her mentor appeared too her.

"Master? Or is it Father?"

"I see you have come to see the truth about who I am. I am your Father Mila… I have been to Hyperion many years ago and I took a wife, in a lot of ways you remind me of her, so powerful, so beautiful"

"Why did you not tell me? WHY?"

"A promise I made too your mother many years ago… you see Mila, when we arrived at the Monastery you had just been born, over the years your strength and power had gotten out of control, against her wishes I taught you the ways of the force in the hopes that you could control your new found power, I was right… you showed exceptional talent. Yet your mother still disagreed but she came to terms with it after a short time. When you where till young she volunteered to pilot the next supply run to a neighbouring world, she never returned. I searched for months for her ship and found nothing"

"I had the right to know Cantrell… You knew… yet you sat back and did _NOTHING!_"

The image of her father stepped closer and brushed her hair away from her face as he looked down on her and spoke softly.

"Six months after she disappeared I got a message from Kalia, she made me promise not to tell you anything about her…"

"_WHAT?_"

"Here me out please… a few years ago perhaps… two? Yes two years ago I got a message from Kalia, she had heard about a powerful young female Jedi on Corucant, the Jedi home world and asked if it was you, I confirmed it was you. She was upset at the course your life had taken… she begged me not to tell where she was… but it was too late, you see many years ago I programmed three Holocrons with the location of Hyperion. Hiding one in the Jedi Temple was difficult but fun, I planted the message in quarters for you to find, since then I have been watching you… even helping you along the way… the Image in Merrick's mind for one, and his assistance… I had to make sure you where safe"

Tears rolled from her eyes as she looked up at her mentor… her father and smiled.

"Where is my mother, tell me please?"

"So much like her, always demanding. But you have a choice my daughter, stay here… and take your rightful place in the Royal Court and guide them, or continue on your quest for your mother"

"I can do both"

"No you can not Mila, you see I spent ten years on Hyperion, when I returned… the energy field around the planet holds it out of phase with the rest of the Universe by… One week to every year, I was 540 years out of time when I returned. The time you have spent on Hyperion… one year has already past"

"_WHAT?"_

"If you continue your stay the universe you will return too will not be the one you had left, when I returned the Jedi had been eliminated and a new dark empire had arisen, I discovered the leader of the Rebellion on Tatouine, he asked me too join his cause… for a short while I did, but it was not the universe I left so I went back to the Monastery and continued to teach until the time the Jedi would rise again"

"Where is _MY _mother?"

"I can see I will not shake you on this… she lives on a small island on the Mid-Rim world of Kashyyyk, she goes under the name of Mila Hyperious"

With tears rolling down her face she awoke from her meditation and looked around.

"The great hall? Of course… Mother, I'm coming for you now!"

Thirty Hours Earlier…

Anxiety and fear ran threw Mila as she stood over the large table directing the defences for the royal Palace, she knew the Sith would only attack the Royal Palace as it was the tactical advantage the Sith needed when taking over the planet of Hyperion.

"Okay, let's get snipers on the roof, here… here… and here, set up those battle droids and war tanks at the secondary points… we need to protect the great hall at all costs, Grandmother, you should leave now. Merrick take her too Zech, he will…"

"NO! if this planet falls I will die with it"

"No, please… I have just found you… the only family I have, I beg you please go with Merrick"

Slowly she ran her fingers over the side of Mila's face as she looked deep into her eyes and nodded softly.

"You are not the only one who has lost someone Mila, I lost my daughter… but I got her back… she is with in you, I can see the prophets are smiling down on you. Stay safe Mila, my granddaughter"

Slowly she turned to walk away before turning back too look at Mila with a look of concern in her face.

"The prophets once said that a Hyperion child, not born of Hyperion will one day deliver us from evil… I am glad that it is you. What is that saying you have used? May the Force be with you…. We also have a saying… May the prophets…"

With a smile and laugh she looked up at the old woman, her grandmother and replied.

"… walk with you and protect you in the dark times ahead. It was a saying my mother was fond of, I will see you soon, what is your name ma'am? I never asked you your name. Please tell me?"

"My name? what is in a name? a label…"

"Much like a title grandmother, but it distinguishes us from those around us, please?"

"Of course….my name is Aadria"

"I should have known, it is ancient for beauty, love and life… also my middle name by the way. Good luck Aadria"

"And too you Mila, daughter of Kalia, last heir to the Royal Court"

The last words she heard before her grandmother disappeared behind the doors sent a chill down her spine, last Heir to the Royal Court? She had never thought of herself as the last of anything but the look in Aadria's had said everything she needed to know, she was perhaps the last of the family line.

One Hour Later…

Mila, Merrick and the Royal Guard stood ready in the courtyard as a large explosion blasted the large doors open before them, as the smoke, dust and debris cleared shadows appeared before them as Mila and her group stood ready to defend the Royal Court.

"REMEMBER, NO ONE SHALL PASS"

She yelled as the hum of active lightsabers filled the court yard, threw the dust and smoke the glow of lightsabers blades moved slowly forward as the royal guard stood nervously ready to defend this crucial peace of real estate on the planet. Moments later an explosion of disrupter fire filled the court yard as Mila looked around in shock, the Royal guard had panicked and fired too soon, now the Sith knew where the snipers where.

"Damned nervous fools… move on _NOW!_"

An epic battle of good versus evil ensued as Mila, Merrick and the Saber bound guards moved in quickly, although nerves had overwhelmed training as several of the riyal guards had scattered away from formation, easy pickings for the battle hardened Sith warriors as they hacked up the scattering guard with ease. Anger exploded with in Mila ass he picked a Sith warrior out of the group and ran at full speed, hacking away at the enemies around her until she found her target.

Cloaked in a long black robe, the Sith warrior stood at the rear of the attacking force calmly as she ran quickly slicing any attacking force she came against. Who or what ever it was, was obviously the leader of the Sith force, silence seemed to fall around her as she stood facing the tall dark hooded figure and spoke over the chaos of the battle around them.

"My name is Mila… Last daughter of the Royal Court of Hyperion… leave now or be destroyed where you stand"

Slowly the hooded figure raised it's head as a faint glimpse of it's face could be seen, startled she stepped back slightly as a dark look echoed over her face.

"So, after all this time… the Empire reveals it's new face?"

A raspy evil voice spoke, yet it seemed so familiar.

"Kneel before your _GOD!_"

"Go too hell… or what ever cloning tank spawned you"

Quickly the dark hooded figure raised it's hand too push with the force as Mila countered the attack with a similar motion, with force pushing against force the two raised both hands as the pressure became greater.

A loud rumble echoed threw the Court Yard as both the attacking and defending forces stopped to look at the force on force battle playing out before them.

Blood began to trickle from Mila's eyes, nose, ears and mouth as she struggled to defend against the attacking figure before her, slowly she began too loose her grip on the floor as she slide backward in the sand beneath her until with a loud of thunder she was thrown off her feet, across the court yard and hard against the read wall. With a loud scream Merrick ran towards the hooded figure as lightening erupted from the fingers of the hooded figure and stroke him down before it turned it's attention to Mila with another burst of lightening from it's hands. With a dark smile the figure removed it's hood as Mila and Merrick looked on in shock at the face before them.

Struggling for breath Merrick looked and spoke the words that Mila did not wish too hear.

"Ohh My god, Master Skywalker?"

"Merrick, get the hell out of here… NOW"

Mila stood and once again activated her weapon in some last ditch attempt to defend against the powerful attack from what ever stood before them as the force lightening blasted into her lightsaber as she was pushed back by the powerful force rained down upon her by this evil enemy that shared the likeness of the leader of the Jedi Order. In the blink of an eye her weapon deactivated as she looked up in shock while the figure stood before her and raised her off the floor as she gasped for breath.

What happened next would change her understanding of the force for ever…

A dark smile echoed over the face of the image of Master Skywalker, savouring the attack until a look of pain overcame him as he lifted off the floor. Bones cracking and screaming for help rang in the courtyard until the final crack as the being before her was torn in two as the destroyed image of evil finally fell too the floor in two pieces.

Shocked Mila looked as Merrick who was just beginning too stand too his feet, gasps came from the Sith warriors around them at the horror that had unfolded before them. Slowly Mila stood and looked around until her eyes feel on the person she had least expected too see.

"What you thought maybe Dark Farter? I mean Darth Vader… Mila, you are correct, this is the birth place of what you call _"The Force"… _however you have so much to learn young one, if you are willing too listen"

Shocked Mila looked at the old woman before her and laughed slightly as the rest of the Sith warriors exploded in a similar way to the hooded figure.

"Merrick?… Merrick? You got any extra holes in you babe?"

"I'm fine… what the hell just happened?"

"I, I think we have found what we are looking for… Aadria?"

With a soft wink she looked around the court yard at the destruction and death. Many of the Royal Guard lay dead before her, along with the last remnants of the Sith warriors killed by the Guard and Two Jedi assisting them in defending this world.

The Battle for Hyperia was a long and bloody one as the Royal Guard and Militia made the Sith pay for every inch of ground, yet resistance to the invading force was over powering as the small ships in orbit where destroyed by ground based missiles.

Mila, Merrick and Aadria had returned to the Royal Court to discuss the next step, negotiations for a permanent Jedi presence on the ancient home had been easy to negotiate in light of recent events.

One Week Later…

The unique prototype cruiser given too Mila touched down in the centre of the Royal Court as Mila and Aadria stood nervously awaiting the airlock to open, seconds turned in too what appeared to be hours as the pressure equalised in the airlock until the doors finally slide open and Merrick exited the ship, holding his head high he turned and reached out his hand as a female hand reached out too him and finally stepped into the moon light court yard with a nervous smile.

Tears welled in Aadria's eyes as she looked on with shock at the woman before her.

"_Ka… Kalia? Is that you?"_

Her voice broke with tears as the woman walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her, and held her tight.

With a huge look of pride in her face Mila stepped forward.

"Kalia? My name is… I am Mila, your daughter"

"Ohh my god, is it… it is you, look at you, you've grown into a beautiful young woman"

"Yeah, that happens over time when one is abandoned by her mother… Kalia"

Shocked at the tone in her voice Merrick looked at Mila as a look of disgust in her face at the mother who left her all those years ago. With a nod to Merrick she turned and walked away from her family perhaps for the last time.

Story By

GW Ryan.


End file.
